megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Mega Man Legends 2 Walkthrough
The Flutter - First Visit =Calinca= Yosyonke City Dungeon 1: Abandoned Mine First, follow Roll through the door. In 1F Room 2, head through the north door. You'll find some Horokkos. Defeat them and go through the door. Head east, defeat more Horokkos, and head through the door. Follow the path and get the Broken Model Gun. Head back to 1F Room 2 and go through the door you saw Roll go into. Watch the small cutscene and you'll automatically go to B1 Room 1. Go straight, ignoring the side paths, and enter the door. Defeat the Horokko and collect the Zenny inside the chests. Exit and go back to the fork. Head south and kill the Reaverbot. Continue and kill the Reaverbot. Head into the door and collect some more Zenny. Exit and head all the way north until you come to a door you didn't enter. Enter and get the Old Hover Jets. Defeat all the Horokkos that drop from the ceiling, exit, and head back to the door you passed. Enter it and take the elevator to B2 Room 1. Head through the door to find Joe. He says that a large Reaverbot (Jaiwan) attacked him and once it is at full power, it will attack the city. Enter the door to face it. approaching MegaMan]] *Boss 1: Jaiwan Jaiwan isn't tough. It will mainly attack with a shockwave. Don't get close, or it will swat you away. Circle around it(it can't swat you from there) and shoot at it. Shoot at its "tail"(the pink spike) to damage it more. When it is at 1/4 health, Jaiwan will start using small shockwaves. Keep hitting it to defeat it. It will be defeated in no time. After you beat Jaiwan, return to the previous room to watch a cutscene, and then get the refractor to beat the dungeon. Dungeon 4: Saul Kada Ruins Run a short distance and you'll see 2 Reaverbots run away. Go through the door on the right, because the other one is locked. In this room, you'll see Red Waruts. Aside from the color, these are the same Waruts. Destroy them and head south to the door. Keep going south until you get to 2 terminals. One lets you download item data, while the other activates the deactivated elevator. When you return to the previous room, many Red Waruts will appear. Destroy them. Go through the door and take the elevator down to B1 Room 1. Head through the hallway....WOAH! A HUGE Reaverbot just smashed through one of the windows! Ignore it and head through the door. You'll meet up with Data. Save your game and recharge, then head through the door. When you're in B1 Room 3, You'll be face-to-face with the HUGE Reaverbot you saw 2 rooms ago, the Wojigairon. You can't hurt it right now, so run away and head through the door. Final Preparations First, you'll want a few million Zenny. Try repeadidly killing the Gold Miroc. After you have a truckload of Zenny. Take the Flutter to Calbania Island and talk to Yuna. When she asks if you want to go to Elsyium, say yes. Watch the cutscene. In the Shuttle Bay, get the Green Eye. Talk to Yuna to return to Terra. Get ALL the Buster Parts and armor. Buy 99 Energy Packs and Medicine Packs as well. Go to the Flutter and have Roll make the Mechanic Notes 5 into the Laser Manual. Combine that with the Green Eye to get......The Shining Laser! Equip it RIGHT NOW! Upgrade all weapons too. Final Dungeon: Elsyium Once you've improved you equipment, Category:Game walkthroughs